Pyris Marandus
Pirate Lord Pyris Marandus was a Pirate-Lord of two islands off the western coast of Stranglethorn called The Twin Isles of Marandus. He is now known in history as Captain Dread Eye, Leader of The Ebonskull Buccaneers and Scourge of waters of Stranglethorn. Appearance Living Pyris was a tall man of 6'6" and was very muscular. His hair, he wore in dread locks and he kept a light soul patch from the middle of his bottom lip down to his chin. He wore many different necklaces. Pyris always wore a long red Pirate Lord's Coat with black pants and boots as well as dark brown leather gloves. Bits and pieces of his clothing had steel armor attached to it and he had many belts to hold his bullets, gun and sword. Undeath In death, his skeletal form has a fully grown beard and his left eye is now freed of its eye patch and the green mist is in both eyes, but is still more dominant in his left. He wears the same clothes as before, just worn, ragged and ripped. History Pyris was born many years ago into the knightly house of House Marandus. The youngest of his siblings, he was raised to be just like his father and older brother, monster hunters. But he never wanted to be like them, he had a strong interest in the sea and wanted to sail it, not hunt the land for abominations. When Pyris came of age, he left Eldreave Keep and traveled to the pirate city of Freehold, there he formed The Ebonskull Buccaneers. He won a ship from a local and named it the The Ebonskull. He set sail and started to turn to the life of a pirate, plundering and killing for his and his crews pleasure. Years later he had become a Pirate-Lord and had a seat on the Council. He chose to ally himself Aurios Ravenshield and Kastinna Fairfax in their Scarlet Dominion, he was to help them carry their army across the sea from Westfall to Silverpine, but that was short lived, as the order fell not long after him joining. When he discovered two islands that were inhabited by trolls of the Gurubashi Tribe, he slayed the trolls and took the islands for himself, naming them the Twin Isles of Marandus. He built a massive castle on the southeastern island that he named Twin Watch. A small harbor started to be build not far from where the castle was built and it was named in his honor. When he began construction of a Fort he was to name, Fort Defiance on the northwest island, things went wrong, they started to loot the ancient troll altar they did not know was in fact an Alter of Death, the troll Loa of Death, Bwonsamdi did not like this and appeared, cursing Pyris and his crew to serve him until the end of time as protectors of the isles. Pyris was changed by the curse and soon took on the appearance of a skeletal being with a glowing green eye. He carried with him a skull of immense fel magic, it was a demons skull he carried. He took on the name Captain Dread Eye. His curse came to an end when Aurios and Janiper Vadvayne landed on the isle and set him free using the light and blood magic. Possessions Fel Skull In undeath he carried around with him a skull with fel flames blazing in the eyes. When he threw it on the ground, all bones in the area around it would come towards it and build up into a Bone Infernal. Cursed Cutlass In life it was a beautifully made Tirassian Cutlass. But it was cursed by Bwonsamdi to never leave Dread Eye's side in undeath. Ebonskull Eye Patch Over his left eye he wore a blood red eye patch with an Ebony Skull on it. Leather Belts Leather belts were kept strapped across his chest and waist. They held pouches that contained gun powder and bullets. As well as a holster for his gun and a place for his sword. Ships The ships of The Ebonskull Buccaneers. "''The Ebon Defiance"'' Is a Gilnean Raven-class ship that was taken by Pyris and enforced to make it better than the standard navy Raven-class. It was his flagship when he sailed with The Golden Rose and The Silver Dragon. The ship is now Aurios Vadvayne's and is well taken care off. "The Golden Rose" This ship was a Darrowmere-class ship that sailed under The Ebonskull Buccaneers . But was eventually destroyed by a massive Kraken and is shipwrecked on the Southern Isle of the Twin Isles. "The Silver Dragon" Was a large Proudmoore-class ship that also sailed under The Ebonskull Buccaneers. It is now under the command of Aurios Vadvayne's soldiers and patrols the waters of the Twin Isles of Marandus.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Pirates Category:Privateer Category:Mercenaries Category:House of Marandus Category:Tirasian Category:Kul Tiras Peerage